The Branding
by Alesuzael
Summary: Valerie is in the housekeeping business, happy at her client's home until another client buys her away. Bitter at first, how quickly will she warm up to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's rude cunning and active, sexually charged mind?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Client

_Meeting The Client_

"I don't understand why you're shipping me off again. Am I not at optimal performance as I am?"

"This has nothing to do with your performance, Valerie. This has to do with someone else being hired in your place. The Watsons have no use for a second maid." Her boss' deep, rumbling voice rang from the doorway.

Valerie growled under her breath as she hastily packed her things in a duffel bag Mr. Shakoi provided for her. She didn't have that many belongings, but her old suitcase was no longer big enough to fit all of her things. While she was a housemaid, the Watsons were very kind and took her on trips with them, hiring a substitute housekeeper until they got back. She felt like part of the family. "I prefer to be called a keeper, Oek." Yes, she was brave enough to call her boss by his first name. She had been with his company for years and had become well acquainted with the man, though it never went beyond business.

"Whatever you _prefer_ to be called, you're still a housemaid, Valerie. Besides, there's no reason to be angry, I've already found you a new location."

"Wonderful. Not only did I just get replaced, but you aren't giving me any time to grieve?" She stood and put her hands on her hips, obviously making a half-assed attempt at being serious, though she was mostly sarcastic. She didn't mind moving on to another house; it simply have her something to do until her anger about being replace left her system. Valerie huffed and went back to packing the last of her things, zipping the bag and grabbing the pillow the Watsons bought for her on their last trip to Ireland. Valerie hadn't been able to go, so Mrs. Watson took hundreds of pictures of scenery and landmarks and remembered to buy her a trinket; a feather pillow with mint green accent lace around the edges. She held it close like a teddy bear and nodded to Mr. Shakoi, a sign that she was ready to move on.

As they walked down the stairs, Shakoi told Valerie to sit in the car with his driver while he talked to the Watsons for a moment. He was going to thank them for their business and leave them a card with his office address in case they found anything of Valerie's after she left and wanted to return the items.

She sighed and walked outside, waving half-heartedly to the kids as they played outside, and the daughter, Meg, ran to her and wrapped her arms around the maid's legs, "Please promise you'll visit!" The small brunette demanded, looking up at the sandy-blonde with big brown eyes.

Valerie sighed and smiled at the ten year old, "I'll visit every single time I get the chance." She set her pillow on her rolling suitcase and knelt to give the girl a much needed bear hug. Meg was one of the best at giving bear hugs, and Valerie appreciated them more than anything. "I'm going to miss you two." She said, smiling at Meg's brother, Hurley. He had stopped playing ball and was watching his sister and the housekeeper say goodbye and, though he didn't want to admit it, he missed Valerie already. He waved at her sadly, holding his basketball sized red dodge ball in his left arm.

Valerie was close to crying, but she wouldn't let it happen yet. Not when she had a new client to meet. Standing and gathering her things, she put her mind to different things. What would her new family be like? Would they have kids? Grandkids? Family staying with them? Would they own a giant house or just a condo? She'd always enjoyed condos, but never got to fully enjoy it, since the last condo owner she'd worked for worked her hard, and worked her constantly. She barely remembered what the sky looked like until she did dishes and got to look out a window.

She shoved all of her things in the trunk of the shiny black car Shakoi took everywhere and slid into the backseat, watching the kids play for what seemed like forever before Mr. Shakoi stepped out of the house, sending a warm smile to the children as he stepped off the stoop and walked toward the car, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Alright. I gave them a card with my office address in case they found anything you forgot or wanted to send you letters." He turned in his seat to look at the dark-blonde, "Ready to meet your new client?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Valerie grumbled, crossing her arms and legs, as the backseat was roomy enough to do so. She thanked the gods that the seats in this car weren't leather, as the bare backs of her legs would stick to the material. While she was a maid and needed to look presentable and professional, she chose a black mini-skirt and white button-up t-shirt, layered with a grey pinstripe vest. Some matte black pumps finished the outfit. She enjoyed feeling sexy, and didn't think she was overdoing it.

Oek Shakoi thought it was very fitting to meet her next client. She would need to be sexy and extremely tolerant in order to stay there and not lose her mind. He was a difficult person to deal with, let alone _live _with. Shakoi motioned to the driver to go and Valerie rolled her window down, calling a final goodbye to the kids as they shrank into the distance. Her heart grew heavy, but she would visit them, and that made it a little less harsh.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time with the Watsons, Valerie. They loved having you with them." Oek noted, watching the road and leaning his bead back on the rest.

"Then why would they replace me?" Was her only answer as she sunk into the seat, her forehead against the side of the car.

Her boss couldn't think of an answer, so he stayed silent. Valerie watched the familiar landmarks pass as they went farther and farther out of town. Apparently her new client lived in the middle of nowhere.

Not the middle of nowhere. Just the very tippy edge of town. It was a good size house, two floors; probably a duplex or sorts. She climbed out of the car, not bothering with her suitcase. The driver, Tenic, would take care of them and bring them in. Mr. Shakoi always told her that first impressions were the most important and that she would wait to bring her things in until after she met the client.

She and Shakoi walked to the stairs leading to the second floor and knocked on a sturdy wooden door.

"Come in!" They heard the bark come from within the home and Oek proceeded to open the door and walk in.

"Grimm, remember that new housemaid I promised you?" Her boss called, standing with his hands folded behind his back. Valerie crossed her arms and awaited an answer.

The chair in the next room thudded against the wood floor; probably the product of someone getting up to fast or simply a lifetime of abuse. A well built man who looked about twenty eight stepped into the kitchen/dining area. Atop his head was a mess of sky blue hair and eyes that matched the depths of the ocean. His face didn't change as he gave Valerie the once over, "This her?" He growled, walking closer and crossing his arms, mimicking the scowl on her face, "Not real pretty." In a split second, he uncrossed his arms and hooked a long finger under her chin, forcing her to make more direct eye contact.

"You're not real pretty yourself." She retorted, pulling out of his reach. He growled and looked at Shakoi.

"She's a bitch too, Oek. Disobedient don't work fer me." He crossed his arms and glared at Valerie.

"Now, now, Valerie, this is your new client, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Grimm, this is Val-"

"Yeah. Caught 'er name already." He growled and stepped back, studying the girl.

"Alright then. Valerie, I'll have Tenic grab your things." Oek bowed respectively and left the room, leaving Grimmjow and Valerie alone. They did nothing but stand and glare at eachother.

"Not what yeh expected, eh?" Grimmjow smirked, leaning back against a doorframe and watching her shift uncomfortably.

"Not at all, actually." He narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired man, "I expected a family. Like the one I just left." She wasn't happy at all that he wasn't what she was hoping for, but a job is a job, and she was told she would be very well paid for this one. It was now apparent it would be a chore to deal with this man.

Grimmjow scoffed, "I'll show ya yer room." He stood off of the wall and walked deeper into the house and Valerie reluctantly followed, her heels making a heavy click on the wood floors.

Grimm smirked as he looked her over again in his mind. Long thin legs, slender arms, a toned stomach and short sandy-blonde hair. What was she, some kind of goddess? Nah. He didn't believe in gods and goddesses, though this woman hired to clean his house could very well be walked into a guest room, walking in and waiting her Valerie to come in.

Valerie was somewhat impressed at how well kept his place was. She looked around on the way to her room. The décor wasn't impressive, but the cleanliness as optimal, "You had another maid?"

"She quit on me." He stated, watching her legs as she made her way to the room he was standing in, "Thought I was a pain in the ass, and left."

"I haven't even been here five minutes and I can already tell that." She grumbled, just loud enough that Grimmjow heard it. He growled but didn't say anything. She finally turned into the room and gave it the once over, "Not bad. It needs color." She couldn't help but be critical; she wasn't in a great mood after a bad introduction and she certainly wasn't excited to be moving in with this man.

Tenic brought her bags in and followed the sounds of voices to the room, walking between them and setting her suitcase on the bed, along with her pillow, which upon being noticed, earned her a strange look from Grimmjow. She gave him a sidelong glance and tightened her arms across her chest, "It's from Ireland."

Tenic stood and bowed to Valerie, "Mr. Shakoi apologizes for not coming in again, but he has another appointment." With that, the large bald man left leaving the two alone, permanently.

Grimmjow smirked, "You can start with lunch."


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

" _Tenic stood and bowed to Valerie, "Mr. Shakoi apologizes for not coming in again, but he has another appointment." With that, the large bald man left leaving the two alone, permanently._

_Grimmjow smirked, "You can start with lunch." __**"**_

_**First Impressions**_

Valerie gave Grimmjow a look that all but said _'are you fucking kidding me?'_, and upon her new client's smug smirk and brief nod toward the kitchen, she sighed, kicked off her pumps; losing a couple inches of height in the process, and promptly turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen.

Grimmjow watched her walk away, noting how the black skirt she was wearing perfectly framed her ass, but it was a little dark. He'd have to take her shopping for some lighter stuff. If he was going to live with this chick and watch her work all day, he wanted to be able to see what he wanted to. Without heels she was just as sexy, her legs were toned without the help of three inch pumps and he liked that a lot. He followed her to the kitchen to see what she had in mind to make for lunch. This was usually his first test; to see if their cooking would satisfy him enough to keep them around. His last maid was an alright cook, but the food was almost always burnt in at least one place. Even the damn sandwiches tasted charred sometimes. He never understood how she did it, unless it just came off of her hands. What kind of cleaner do you have to burn your hands with to make them taste permanently charred? Whatever it was, he made her wear gloves to cover it up. That was part of the reason she quit in the end. Didn't bother him at all; look what he scored this time!

Valerie couldn't find a damn thing in his kitchen to make for lunch, or any ingredients to make anything from scratch. "How are you still alive if you have nothing in your kitchen?" She opened the fridge and bent to peer inside, seeing nothing but old lunch meat, a half empty ketchup bottle, beer bottles, and a near empty jug of whiskey. She sighed, closing the fridge and standing to put her hands on her hips again. Noticing his hungry once over of her, she chewed on her lip and turned to look through the cabinets again, "It looks like we're going to have to go shopping for food." She glanced at him over her shoulder, playing into his looks by giving him a little once over, "Unless you don't want anything to eat." She was in a little better of a mood since taking her shoes off and realizing this opportunity to get out of the house for a bit; even if it was with him.

He smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, what'd ya have in mind?" She thought about easy, awesome tasting meals that required minimal preparation.

"Well, I was thinking about getting sandwich ingredients, since you have none. I have to cook breakfast and dinner as well, so we may as well get eggs and veggies for spaghetti sauces. The shit in a jar isn't good enough for my pasta, so I just make it myself." She couldn't help her smirk at his change in attitude toward hearing the hint of homemade food. "We also need meat, so some chicken and some steaks would do alright for the week. Side dishes could include grilled carrots and corn, or macaroni and cheese, and of course you're almost out of beer. Might want to replace that too."

Grimmjow had to fight a hard on with this conversation. She's sexy, she's playful, she makes her own fuckin' spaghetti sauces! He had no problem with this chick so far.

"We may as well go now, and get it over with." He stated, "You gonna wear those heels again?"

Valerie scoffed, "No! I've been wearing them all day, I don't plan on wearing them for two hours at the grocery store." Grimmjow shot her a look that told her he wanted to see the heels again. She wasn't surprised, and scowled at him before walking to her room and grabbing the black pumps and returning to the living room. She poked his back, scoring a growl from the man, "Well, let's go, moneybags." She stepped into the heels and adjusted her vest, re-buttoning the top black button that had come undone while she searched the kitchen for remnants of food.

Grimmjow turned and nodded, "Cars unlocked, the gunmetal silver one. Be there in a sec." He watched her leave and start down the stairs before walking to his room to grab his wallet and keys. She was more obedient than he originally thought, though she had an attitude that matched his. He could work with it; he had his ways of taming women like her. He smirked to himself as he left the house. The bottom door was locked, so he didn't really feel the need to lock the top, since it was the one he used the most. He was in a nice enough neighborhood that he didn't have to worry about his home when he wasn't there. Valerie was sitting in the car with the door propped open with one leg, and he hoped he could get a glance at the palette as he walked around the hood to the driver side. Sliding into the black and grey leather seat, he caught an unamused look from the woman in the passenger seat. He glanced up to meet her eyes, "What?" He stated it more than asked, and she huffed.

"My legs stuck to the hot seat. You should leave your windows down more often." She sounded kinda whiny, but hot leather seats were her least favorite thing ever. It didn't shock her that he had the nice car with leather seats and all the latest technology. In fact, she liked that a lot. But if it's hot outside, people should know to keep their cars aired out.

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled his door shut, watching her do the same after pulling her leg into the car, "My apologies. When we get home I'll kiss the burn and make it all better."

Valerie clenched her jaw and ignored his statement, rolling the window down as he started the car and laying her arm out the opening. She wished she had her sunglasses with her; they remained packed away in her bags somewhere. For now, the visor would have to do. Ten minutes out from his house, Grimmjow rolled back the sunroof and let in even more heat, but with it a nice breeze that took the edge of the sun from her shoulders and exposed cheek. Leaning her head back against the rest, she watched streetlights and the occasional pedestrian pass at about 50mph. She was positive he was speeding but didn't feel like saying anything. It was a nice day, a good day for cruising and driving fast, even if you're the passenger and you don't care for your new driver too much.

Before she knew it, they were at the store; a bigger, more posh grocery store than she had been used to on the Watson's budget. They lived comfortably, but modestly, allowing her to go shopping for fresh ingredients twice a month. She had a feeling here with Mr. Jeagerjaquez she would be able to get fresh ingredients more than once a week. Everyday, she hoped. She loved cooking and preparing things. That was the main reason she got into the housekeeping business, to take care of things and clean and cook and get paid for it! She climbed out of the car, straightening her skirt as she stood looking at the massive superstore and followed Grimmjow inside. Grabbing a shopping buggy, she noted all of the higher class folks doing their shopping alongside them. Valerie felt as if she'd entered an entirely new world. Sighting the produce section, she took off, and would have left her client behind had he not been keeping such a hungry eye on her. It was a little unsettling to think of how quickly he'd have her undressed and on the floor if she gave him the chance, but also amusing. Not to mention it had been a long while since she'd gotten any, and this man was just her build. Aside from being a complete and utter ass, he didn't seem too bad. Definitely a careless kind of guy, taken from the empty kitchen and beer bottles. He seemed like the type to sit around and do whatever he wants. Hence the housemaids, she thought, pawing through tomatoes and squash.

"What the hell would you use squash for?" She heard the grumble behind her and glance over her shoulder at the unamused face of Grimmjow.

"You can use squash for a lot of things. It's good as a side dish with garlic and butter, or if you get spaghetti squash you can prepare it with tomatoes and spices and eat that alone as a meal. With any ingredient, the possibilities are endless." She smirked, "And just because you gave me that look, we're going to experiment with it tonight for dinner. Aren't you excited?" She picked out a couple butternut and a couple spaghetti squash, excited to make soup and perhaps lunch out of them. She picked up other random veggies and apples, along with bunches of cilantro and oregano. Grimm was wary of everything she picked out, but never said a word. He was trying to trust her judgment, remembering the promise of homemade spaghetti sauce on the pasta.

Once out of the produce, she picked up two gallons of milk, a couple loaves of bread, peanut butter and jelly, four boxes of cereal, fresh dish soap and sponges, and a variety of cleaners and gloves to use around the house. He picked out his favorite beer and allowed her to pick something for herself. She wasn't that picky, and quickly decided on peach wine coolers. She brushed off the scoff she earned from her decision and continued on her way. She finished her list off with a new broom and mop, and scanned over the food aisles again, deciding on chicken, ground beef, four fatty steaks, and a bag of individually sealed fish for the next week or so of dinners. This man was going to taste variety if she was going to live there, by god.

After a good three hours at the grocery store, Valerie decided she had enough to get through the next two weeks, unless she decided she wanted to cook something she wasn't prepared for. Grimmjow had been a willing shopping partner, not giving her too much grief when she picked something he wasn't sure about. At least he was willing to try it.

After checking out, they wheeled the buggy to the car and loaded everything in the trunk and backseat, if you could call a half of a seat cushion a 'back seat'. Everything fit like a dream and they were on their way home in no time. It wasn't until they were a couple blocks away that she noticed how hungry she was, and remembered she hadn't eaten anything that day, being distracted by Mr. Shakoi ushering her out of the house. She wouldn't mind breaking into the peanut butter and jelly when they got home, but would see about putting together something better for him. She was his housemaid, after all.

Back at the house, and once everything was inside, she went to work putting everything away and cleaning out the old and the outdated, including the old maids' cleaners and used sponges. She cleaned the kitchen after everything was settled in and set to making him something spectacular for his first meal from the new housemaid.

While she cooked, Grimmjow changed into more comfortable jeans and a white t-shirt, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his face. This had been a hella long day, and it wasn't even 3pm. Walking down the hall and to the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway to admire that she hadn't taken the heels off yet, and the muscles in her calves and thighs were taut and practiced, begging his fingers to trace their own path over that unknown territory. She hadn't seemed to notice him walk in, and worked away at putting together sandwiches, but he couldn't see what she was putting on them. Taking the five steps necessary to reach her, he stood behind her and put his hands over her hips, pressing her back into him. He looked over her shoulder as she tensed her entire body and rested his chin on soft skin, "Just thought I'd check on lunch." he stated, smirking as she sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Is this how you treat all of your maids?" She asked sharply, going back to what she had been doing; applying mayonnaise and lettuce to the ham and cheese sandwich she set out for him.

"Only the ones I can't keep my hands off of." He snickered, running his hands up her sides and taking a breath, smelling all of the sandwiches ingredients and the coconut and hibiscus in her hair.

"Lucky me." She grumbled, turning in his arms so her chest was pressed into his. He smirked and laid his hands on her ass, holding her close to him. "Lunch is ready." She whispered, running her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms before removing them from her body and stepping aside, taking the plate with his sandwich and handing it to him. "I'll grab you a beer when I come in." She winked and he walked into the living room. That had gone better than he expected, but worse than he hoped. This was only day one, and they had plenty of time together from here on out.

Valerie prepared a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed a beer from the fridge as she had promised, and walked into the living room, sitting in a chair across the room from Grimmjow. She kicked her heels off and dug her toes into the plush white carpet on the floor, taking a huge bite of her sandwich. It was the best she had ever tasted, and in that moment she conspired to only eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ever again. Grimm flicked the TV on, changing the channel to some sport she never watched and kicked his feet up, every so often glancing at her and she at him. Once again in a better mood due to losing her shoes, she played along with him. He was a handsome devil, she concluded, and decided she would tolerate him for a while. The jeans he wore accented every feature they hid, and the t-shirt she could compliment in the same way, though she'd gotten a little feel of the muscle that lay beneath the soft fabric.

They watched TV for a couple hours before she decided to get up and clean the dishes she had made, collecting his empty beer bottle and plate on her way to the kitchen. She was fine with the lack of response she received from him, since she had expected to get her ass smacked. Tossing the bottle into the trash can, she started the hot water and dropped a little dish soap in the sink to start the sudsy goodness. She dunked the plate and silverware, taking a fresh beer to Grimmjow before walking back into the kitchen and washing the three dishes she'd made, taking the time to dry and put them away.

Bored of the channel he'd been watching, Grimmjow picked up the remote and flipped through channels until he found some old gangster movie he'd never seen. The dialogue was shitty and the effects were poor at best, but it was something he'd never seen and that was enough to pique his interest. He popped open the fresh beer he'd been given and downed half of it in two gulps. He heard Valerie shuffling around down the hall and figured she was unpacking and giving her room the color she mentioned the room lacked.

Indeed, she was unpacking her things, but she was more looking for a certain pair of denim shorts she wore on the weekends and a blue tank top with grey embroidered roses on the bottom left hip of the shirt. Once found and changed, she walked back down the hall to retrieve her new broom from the kitchen and walked outside onto the steps to sweep them off, trusty sunglasses worn like a headband as she walked through the second floor of the house. Grimmjow noted that he liked the shorts much better than the skirt she'd been wearing before, though it wouldn't be as easy to access the wonderland that no doubtedly lay beneath the thin layers of clothes.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, she swept the dust and dirt into the grass, swatting a bug that landed on her leg. The sun had started it's slow decent into the trees that lay to the west. The upstairs storm door clacked and she looked up to see Grimmjow sitting on the porch railing, one leg slung over the rail and dangling in the openness. She shielded her eyes from the sun; the blinding star was in just the right spot that looking up rendered her sunglasses useless.

"Kinda warm out here, huh? Sun needs to fuckin' go away already." He stated, squinting to see her nod in response.

"Have more exciting plans after the sun goes down?" She taunted, "At least I can get a tan working outside." She chuckled and jogged up the stairs to return her broom. Before she could go inside, a finger hooked her belt loop and pulled her backwards, and she found herself in Grimmjow's lap again. "You're pretty fearless, y'know that?" She said sharply, earning a smug grin.

"Insatiable, I guess." he responded, "Jus' needed to appreciate the shorts yer wearing." As he spoke, his hands explored the rough hemline of her shorts, tickling the backs of her legs. She broke away from him, tracing his jaw with her index finger.

"Easy, tiger." She smirked, and walked inside. It was time for one of those peach wine coolers. It was going to be fun playing these games, but not on her first day of work. There was plenty of time for that. He came inside shortly after she did, and resumed his movie. It was almost over, and some documentary on fish was on after that. He picked up the remote and started flipping through channels again. Valerie walked into the kitchen, popping open her wine cooler and started water to boil in a pan for spaghetti. While she waited, she started making her sauce by chopping up the tomatoes she bought and mixed in some onion and garlic. Oregano would be a garnish when the dish was done. It took a total of twenty minutes for everything to be done, and she cooked green beans and ham as a side dish. Putting everything on plates and adding final garnishes, she put leftovers in a plastic tub and stored it in the fridge. She took Grimm's to him with yet another fresh beer, popping it open before handing it over, earning a satisfactory smirk as she walked to grab her plate and drink. "I'm going to eat on the porch, if you'd like to join me." She offered, opening the door with her elbow and twisted outside, setting her things on the table and pulling a chair up. She was in perfect range for him to see her through the door, and she didn't mind too much. No need in hiding from him, since she offered for him to sit with her. It was still warm out, but now the sun was going down and the sky was a burst of deep oranges and pinks. The beauty of a sunset before the neighborhood became a dingy shadow of what was while the sun was up. Two bites in, he walked outside to sit with her.

"Nothing on TV." He stated, as if to explain his reason for walking outside. She simply nodded and went back to her green beans.

"I've never been a TV kind of girl. The whole cleaning business doesn't leave much time for that." She added, taking a swig of her drink.

He chuckled and took a big bite of spaghetti, moaning almost inaudibly as he swallowed. She would need to make this more often than just every once in a while. The homemade sauce made all the difference. Though he had always had the means to have homemade meals available, he'd never thought twice about it, going more for the fast, easy meals. I made his last two maids' jobs easier. But Valerie didn't seem to mind cooking fancy meals. She smirked at his reaction to her food, "Not bad, huh?" She took a bite and took a moment to recall why she didn't make her own food more often.

Oh yeah, because it's much more expensive to make homemade meals all the time for five people.

She was glad he liked her cooking, honestly. The first impression she had of him was a calloused, pompous asshole that didn't give a shit about anything and was incredibly hard to live with and clean up after. While most of it was still true, the house was cleaner than she expected, and he wasn't that hard to deal with, if you didn't mind being near-molested while cooking dinner or cleaning the living room. It was something she could get used to; maybe the allure would wear off eventually and she wouldn't have to worry about it as much.

_Sorry about the wait, guys! I've been away too long and have had the biggest writer's block you can imagine! But, I'm back! And I'm renewed and hope to be putting out more chapters sooner rather than later. I read some reviews on this and I appreciate your comments! I followed the length review. I had underestimated just how short it was, but here's a chapter with double the length and hopefully I've stayed true to characters with as long as I've been gone. Enjoy! And please keep reviewing! I love hearing what you have to say, and things I should work on._

_Cheerio!_


	3. Chapter 3: First Taste

"_The first impression she had of him was a calloused, pompous asshole that didn't give a shit about anything and was incredibly hard to live with and clean up after. While most of it was still true, the house was cleaner than she expected, and he wasn't that hard to deal with, if you didn't mind being near-molested while cooking dinner or cleaning the living room. It was something she could get used to; maybe the allure would wear off eventually and she wouldn't have to worry about it as much."_

"Rise and shine, Val!" A booming Grimmjow rang through the house. Swatting her comforter away from her face, Valerie groaned and rolled over, then checked the time on her cell phone. 7:32am. Fucking hell, she'd slept past her alarm on her first official day at work here at Grimm's place. She'd had amazing plans to be up and have the house dusted, breakfast made, and dishes cleaned before her client got out of bed. This, of course, being the plan in assuming he would sleep until at least 11am. Rolling onto her back, Valerie ran her fingers through disheveled hair and stretched, mentally punishing herself for sleeping through her alarm.

Sitting up with a yawn, her hazel eyes fell on Grimmjow standing in her bedroom doorway, half clad in a bath towel that draped around his waist and gave her a beautiful view of what she'd imagined the day before under his white t-shirt. A strong frame that allowed her to see muscles defined on his stomach and chest she had never known existed before this moment. His stomach was lean and tight, with perfectly defined abs that she would love to get her hands on. She probably looked like a sorry sight, in her underwear, tank top, and unruly shoulder length wavy dark brown hair.

"And good morning to you too." She cooed under her breath, rubbing her eyes and throwing the blankets from her legs. Swinging them over the edge of the bed, she stood and met the same hungry look as she had encountered yesterday. Smiling, she walked to her suitcase and began looking for what she would wear that day, "Y'know, at times I feel like some sort of cornered animal, being hunted and will be inevitably eaten alive in this house..." She picked out a blue tank and picked up the same shorts she wore last night, standing upright and looking at him over her shoulder, "You wouldn't know _anything_ about that, would you?"

"Not in the slightest." He growled in response, "Just thought I'd come wake my lazy maid up since I was up before her." Wincing at the playful-turned-serious statement, she pulled her pajama shirt over her head and felt hands on her waist before she had a chance to put on today's clothes. She froze as those same rugged hands made their way up her bare back and one lifted the hair from her neck while the other traveled around to her chest, circling around what he'd wanted to get a feel of, then traveled to her stomach, pulling her closer and pressing her back into his exposed chest, "Let's try to not let this happen again, hm?" He said in a near whisper, tracing the outer rim of her left ear with his tongue, sending cascades of goosebumps down her arms and legs. With a small whimper of a moan, she nodded and he smirked, turning her in his arm and pulling her so close their noses brushed, "I would hate to have to take more drastic measures when it comes to gettin' you up on time."

Taking a moment to absorb the situation, Valerie gave a small playful smirk of her own and ran her fingertips up the length of his arms, no longer thinking about her uncovered chest. "I would certainly hate that. I'm almost curious..." She stepped forward and pushed him to sit on the edge of the unmade mattress, straddling his lap and watching him lean back on his elbows, "...What kind of drastic measures are we talking?" She purred, resting her full weight against his chest and licking along his bottom lip. "Then again, I can always say it's your damn comfortable bed that made getting up today impossible." She chuckled and sat upright, running her fingers through her hair.

Grimmjow was on overload, having to concentrate all of his energy away from grabbing her and bending her over the bed right now. All he could do was watch her, trace the lines and muscles in her stomach and legs, try not to grab her chest. It was all out for him to see; except of course, the very best part. Grinning, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to his level again, holding her to him with one hand on the back of her neck, "Don't say it's my bed until I'm the one layin' there when yeh wake up in the mornin'." He said in a low voice, acknowledging her legs tightening on his hips with a hard kiss, wasting no time in invading her mouth with his tongue. She didn't fight him, instead returning his gesture with the same eager playfulness.

Val ran her long fingers through his wild blue hair, still damp from the shower he probably took before checking in on her. She let a moan escape into his lips before pulling away.

"I'll bet you're starving." She grinned and winked, sitting up and pulling out of his arms. She finished getting dressed and looked him over as he sat up, frustrated at the lack of action that just took place. "How about pancakes?" She asked, hands on her hips. His displeased look made her heart smile; she had work to do before the feline inside of her got the best of her. She was close to letting him do with her what he wanted, but she hadn't brushed her teeth yet and she was already behind on her day. It was pancake time!

She had just finished mixing the batter ingredients when Grimmjow emerged into the main room, taking a left into the kitchen and pausing to watch her pour two spots of batter into the large skillet she'd chosen to cook with. She glanced at him over her shoulder, "Butter and syrup, or peanut butter and chocolate?"

"Butters fine. Never been too complicated." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door frame. Flipping the two pancakes a third time to check both sides, she decided they were done and tilted the pan over the plate she had set out for him. She stacked them one on the other, buttering the first before setting the second down. She then buttered the top cake and grabbed a fork from a nearby drawer, spinning and presenting breakfast to him.

Taking his plate, Grimmjow nodded briefly and walked to sit at his rarely used dining room table. He usually ate in front of the TV, but she was much too delicious not to stay and keep an eye on. The small preview in her room gave him motive to look for things to punish her for.

He ate quickly, and had his plate in the sink before Val had a chance to snatch it from him. She had settled for a bowl of cereal, thinking of what she could do today, since the house was cleaner than she'd expected. Perhaps laundry. Perhaps she would clean the bathrooms and kitchen to get rid of the dust on the sink tops. She had a gut feeling Grimm would use any and every chance he had to get his hands on her. If every run in was like that morning, she could only imagine what he was capable of when properly provoked.

Pouting at her realization that Grimm had beaten her to the sink with his plate, she set her bowl down on the counter and washed the couple dishes and skillet she'd used. It was better to keep things clean and put away, as opposed to letting them pile up until you could barely see the window above the kitchen sink. "Y'know, getting to the dishes before you have the chance is part of my job, Grimmy." She taunted, watching him reel at the nickname.

"Grimmy? Fuck Grimmy!" He barked, almost too amused to keep a straight face, "Is that really the best you can come up with?" He grinned at her, cyan eyes begging for some other ridiculous pet name she might have in her head.

Valerie chuckled and set the last dish in the drainer, turning to lean back on the counter. He was sitting sideways in the dining chair, with a pair of worn jeans and another plain white t-shirt, this time with a v-neck. She could easily imagine the lines and muscles underneath the soft material, and found herself lost in that fantasy only to be snapped out of it by the movement of Grimmjow out of his chair.

"Leaving so soon?" She taunted, smirking as he turned and took three steps toward her, instead of walking into the living room. A devilish grin spread across his brilliant white teeth and his hands snaked around her waist, one traveling up the length of her torso and left arm, taking her hand in his and pulling her off the counter.

"Care to come with me?" He asked lowly, sweeping her into a cheesy ballroom style dance, stepping and twirling slowly into the main room. She couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped her lips as she was spun in circles, tightly held hips against hips.

"In a good mood today, I see." She smiled, her free hand rested on his shoulder, her thumb in the small channel above his collarbone. Having never been a dancer, she tried her best to keep up and follow his footwork; he gave off an air that told her he'd perhaps taken lessons at some point. Coming to a halt in front of the couch that sat against the wall to the right of the door, Grimm caught her bottom lip in his teeth playfully, his hands placing themselves on the back of her neck and in the small of her back as bite turned to another hard kiss, one with much more determination than that morning. A surprised moan escaped her throat and in response, and Grimmjow grabbed her left leg under the knee and pulled it up to meet his hipbone, taking her down and pinning her to the well loved cushions of the gray leather couch. She arched her back against his chest, earning an eager growl from the man holding her down. With yet another mischievous grin, long invasive fingers worked at the hemline of her shirt, tugging it upward and giving her a look that urged her to lift her body enough to get the tank over her head. He had noticed earlier that she'd gone without a bra this morning. This played well into his plan, and he adjusted on the couch, pulling her up to push her back a few inches. He set his tongue to work on the hot supple flesh that hid underneath her clothes, one hungry hand on each of her tits, squeezing and sucking on her hardened nipples. Val was writhing under his weight, and her fingers tangled into the silky blue mess he wore like a crown. Hazel eyes met his oh so blue ones, and she couldn't miss the spark of mischief that captured her whole attention as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. Involuntarily, her head fell back and her breath hitched, and he took that as a green light.

Releasing her chest with one hand, he traveled to the inside of her thighs; which she gladly opened wider for him, and pulled the crotch of her shorts to the side, brushing the backside of his pointer and middle fingers over her clit. It was soaking wet, even through her sky blue panties.

"Ah," He growled happily, "Been waitin' for this just like I have." He felt his cock growing harder in his jeans, protesting the lack of stretch the material provided. Moving her panties to the side, his thumb brushed the velvety lips and pressed over her clit.

Valerie tensed and groaned, "Are you just gonna sit there and tease me?" She taunted, lifting her head to make direct eye contact, noticing the satisfactorily large bulge attempting to rip out of his pants and smirking. "You look like you're in a pinch. Need some help with that?"

Grimm looked at his lap, then flashed her a dangerous smile before sitting back and nodding.

"If you'd be so kind, Val." He gestured to his zipper, and she set to work unbuttoning, unzipping, and hooking her fingers over jeans and boxers, pulling them down and revealing his steadily growing member to the no doubtedly cooler air of the house. Taking him in her hand, she readjusted and moved to her knees on the floor. Using the tip of her tongue, she traced the veins up the shaft and swirled around the head; his hand found it's home on her shoulder, and brushed up to tangle in her hair. With a smirk she closed her lips around him and took him into her mouth, taking him more than halfway in and covering his cock in sweltering heat. An audible moan escaped him and he fought the urge to clench his fist and pull on her hair. It wasn't quite that time yet. He watched her head begin to bob and thrusted his hips toward her, inching him into and out of her mouth slowly. "Uugh, that's fuckin' good." He growled, his head tilted back and rested on the back of the couch.

Tightening her grip on him, Valerie took him all the way in and earning a surprised intake of breath at the sudden deep-throat. She swallowed around him and pressed the flat of her tongue to the shaft, stimulating him and licking to the tip again, kissing it sloppily as she reached it. She used her hands as a tool to work him closer to climax, twisting her wrist and tightening her fingers around the base. His hands, one clenched at his side and the other tangled and gripping her hair, shook as his thrusts into her mouth became more jerky and he could feel his cock pulsing; trying to hold it back just a little longer. This was too good to stop now; like she was made to play this game.

Valerie worked her hands on Grimm, licking her lips and watching his half lidded eyes that watched her just and intently. Eyes locked, she lapped away a couple drops of precum, and a hum of a chuckle rumbled in his chest, "There's a good girl."

Keeping her eyes on his, she took him into her mouth again, moaning to herself as she noticed she'd soaked through her panties even further. She quickened her pace, working her hands and bobbing her head, pulling away from him once with a pop of her lips as they disconnected from the sensitive flesh but going in for more immediately after. This had him all but writhing under her tongue, and any barrier he'd build to draw out his climax vanished as he came, hard and fast into her throat and mouth. She swallowed every drop like a good kitten and released his cock; still erect, and climbed to straddle his lap, licking her lips before running her fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Now, I believe it's your turn." She challenged, whispering in his ear and raking her teeth across his earlobe. Grimmjow moaned and ran his fingers up the length of her folded legs, over her ass and hooked themselves in her belt loops.

"I think yer right. I also know for a fact that this is gonna to be much more fun." He grinned and pushed himself and Val from the couch to the floor, landing with a thud and wasting no time in lifting her hips and tearing her shorts and panties away. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he sat upright on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Helping him remove his jeans the rest of the way, Grimm was on top of her in no time and had her hands pinned over her head. He lowered his head and bit into her shoulder, causing her to groan and arch under him. His free hand traveled down and down until he reached the soaking wet wonderland he'd abandoned moments earlier, using two fingers to slip inside effortlessly. Valerie was overcome with heat as his fingertips brushed that sweet spot that would have her writhing at his smallest touch. Grinning at his killer discovery, Grimmjow pressed on that one spot, watching her face flush and her hands grip his. Deciding not to waste any more time; since he'd become rock hard at the very sight of her soaking and begging for him, he held one of her legs further to the side, positioned himself and slammed into her, pushing deeper and harder against her as her hips met his. Her eyes widened as she cried out, a mix of passionate surprise and pure bliss. She broke free of his hold and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down to her level, snagging his bottom lip in her teeth and tangling her other hand in his hair as he started in on a rough, fast paced rhythm. She had known before that he was big, but this was overwhelming! He completely filled her, stretching her and still pushing deeper for more. She tightened her legs around his waist and did all she could to keep from screaming.

"Aagh! Grimm...mmm, it's so good!" She arched against him and earned a breathy moan from the man above her. He was close to coming again; how did this woman get to him so fast? Her pussy was more of a wonderland than he'd been able to fathom, tightening around him when he pulled out and welcomed him back in with a searing heat that drove him wild. Connecting their lips, he growled from deep in his chest and hardened his pace, moving nearly twice as fast as he had been before. He felt her start to contract around him and held his rhythm; her body tensing a little more with every push, and her moans were no longer labored, flowing from her mouth effortlessly and passionately, becoming higher and louder as she came closer to her own climax.

Suddenly, her legs locked and she tightened so much around him that he about came right then.

"Grimmjow! Aagh!" She screamed, cumming and bursting around him, gripping his hair and shoulder as he continued to pound away until he came as well, spilling everything he had into her. His arms collapsed and he barely held himself over her on his elbows. Valerie was breathless, literally.

They laid in silence on the floor for a moment, until his ego returned and he withdrew himself from her body, pulling her up with him and planting a few well placed kisses on each of her still hardened nipples and along her collarbone. She purred and melted in his arms, replaying what had just happened in her mind. Definitely not what she had expected, but certainly worth it.

Standing now, they found their clothes and hastily redressed themselves; and Val made her way to the bathroom connected to her room to take a quick shower. She could still feel his hands on her, the way he stretched inside of her and the heat that filled her when he held her down, right where he wanted her. She was almost upset at herself that she didn't last longer!

Stepping under the hot spray, Val quickly washed her face and hair, then stood in the warm water for what seemed like forever, letting it cascade over her shoulders and curves of her chest, hips, and legs. She didn't plan on staying long; she still had work to do. Bathrooms to clean and lunch to make for a probably very hungry Grimmjow.

An hour later, a clean upstairs restroom and three bedrooms were sparkling clean, laundry was in the washer in the basement, and lunch was prepared and on the table, being enjoyed by her client as she munched on a peanut butter and blueberry jam sandwich.

"Why do you never eat the same shit I do?" He asked, swallowing a bite of the prepared spaghetti squash; accented with tomatoes, oregano and cheese.

"I don't know, it's something I've always done. I usually eat the same dinner as the family I work for." She responded, glancing over her sandwich as if inspecting its quality. He scoffed as he took another bite.

"Bullshit. Ya need to start eating with me, and I don't mean just at the same time. Yer food's good enough yeh shouldn't miss out on eatin' it."

She chuckled, "As you command, Mister Jeagerjaquez." Earning a stern look but no statement from the man sitting at the table, she smirked and dusted her hands free of crumbs on the skirt she'd changed into, then walked over and pulled out a chair and sat with him, watching him finish lunch with calm, but not bored eyes. She took his empty plate and quickly washed them, feeling his eyes on her and enjoying every bit of it; proud that she still held her reputation after he'd gotten his hands on her the first time. "So, what riveting plans do you have for the afternoon? I was thinking about sprucing up the flower beds outside." She glanced at him over her shoulder, confirming her suspicions of hungry looks and smiled, turning to lean sideways on the counter, "I might need a strong body to help me run to fetch new flowers."

He stiffened, "Flowers? Tch. I don't want a fuckin' rose garden in my front yard."

"Well, of course not. Such flowers wouldn't suit such a strapping lad as yourself." She winked at him, "But it wouldn't hurt to find some other grasses and perhaps a lilac bush that you can smell when I open the windows."

He contemplated the idea and sighed, nodding briefly and standing, walking to her and pinning her against the counter.

"Jus' let me shower and we can got on that." He grinned and caught her lips in a gruff but passionate kiss, squeezing her hips before shooting her a mischievous look and patting her ass. He then broke away and walked down the hall, leaving her heated and confident yet again.

Finding her sunglasses and sandals, Valerie walked outside and skipped down the wooden stairs to the yard, eying the sadly mistreated flower beds. They ran along the entirety of the house and side yard, overrun with weeds and thorny vines and probably a wide selection of grubs and termites. She would need new soil, mulch, and a huge array of flowers and bushes to get this house to it's full curb appeal potential. It was a challenge she gladly accepted.

She went to work pulling weeds, trying to grab them all by the roots but a couple hearty vines snagged her and snaked deeper into the soil than she thought was necessary.

More time passed than she thought, and in what seemed like ten minutes the door above nearly slammed shut and she heard the demanding footsteps of a certain man coming down to the first level. Coming around the banister, Grimmjow couldn't help but notice her on all fours, half in the flowerbed, half in the grass around it. He could just barely see the underline of her ass in the shadow of the black skirt she was wearing. She looked over her shoulder and lifted herself to a kneeling position, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead with the backside of her wrist.

"Ready when you are." He stated, lifting his keys and jingling them for emphasis.


End file.
